


Надежда Шотландии

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Стиви и его команда, Фернандо всегда есть во вселенной Стивена, ритуал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Бета: любимая Tod in Venedig
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ритуал





	Надежда Шотландии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: любимая Tod in Venedig

— Мало, кто догадывается, — начинает Стиви, оглядывая лица своих игроков и ощущая себя то ли вожатым в окружении скаутов, то ли родителем на смертном одре, готовящимся открыть тайну завещания многочисленным отпрыскам, — что с судьбой можно договориться. Правила Ритуала не записываются — это первое правило, поэтому многие и многие просто не знают. Вы сейчас мысленно, а кто-то — я всё вижу: и демонстративно закатываете глаза, — считаете Ритуал байкой и страшилкой. Это хорошо, страх не лучший помощник в важных играх. Но однажды вы проснетесь и поймёте — сегодня. Будет ли это сборная или клуб, но это случится. Если, конечно... — Он щёлкает по носу Джеймса, сидящего ближе всех. — Вы будете представлять собой что-то в футбольном мире.

— Мистер...

Господи, они называют его «мистер», эти угловатые дети, надежда Шотландии, мужчины, которые скоро достигнут чего-то и разлетятся по более престижным клубам, уступив место другим — таким же бледным угловатым детям.

— Мистер, а вы?

— Вы плохо слушали, — смеётся Стиви. — Собственный опыт разглашать не рекомендуется, если, конечно, тебя не спрашивают во время Ритуала. Скажем так, меня спрашивали и мне было что рассказать. Но я отвлёкся. У судьбы есть любимчики. Счастливчики, которым удача так и идёт в руки, а в нашем случае — в ноги. Судьба любуется ими и, если Ритуал настигнет такого везунчика, он может не отказаться — это не позволено никому, а отложить исполнение.

— А на сколько?

— А вот этого никто не знает. Некоторые бегают десятилетиями. Меняют страны, клубы, отдельные таланты даже сборные. Но есть один нюанс. К любимчикам судьба даже более жестока, чем к обычным смертным. И если они прячутся слишком долго, на них обрушиваются все беды... Невезение, травмы, хейт фанатов...

Стиви значительно замолкает и, когда первое произнесённое шёпотом «Торрес» достигает его слуха, хмыкает:

— Я не называл никаких имён. Всё, сказка на ночь рассказана, все по комнатам — завтра тренировка рано утром.

Переговаривающиеся полушёпотом парни послушно поднимаются, желают ему спокойной ночи и разбредаются по базе. Стиви потягивается и вздрагивает от голоса за спиной. Ну конечно, Джеймс.

— Мистер, а беды будут преследовать беглеца вечно?

— Да, пока он не сломается.

— И никак нельзя это исправить?

— Можно. — Стиви вспоминает неожиданный ночной звонок и знакомый голос в динамиках. — Если покориться судьбе и исполнить Ритуал с тем, кто был назначен когда-то.


End file.
